Do You Swear You Won't Forget Me?
by Sparkles2
Summary: Jack promised Sparkles that he'd come for her in Santa Fe. When he doesn't show up, Sparkles goes to Manhattan to find him. What will happen when she is met with the awful truth about Jack and Sarah? CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. Wait For Me

**Do You Swear You Won't Forget Me?**

*Warnings: VERY SAPPY. That's all… for now anyway.

Disclaimer: I OWN THEM ALL!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  v.v;; sorry. Disney owns 'em. But I own Sparkles!!! No stealing!!!

Prologue _– Wait For Me_

[A.N.: 'Lily' is Sparkles' given name. In the beginning of the 'fic she talks without a NY accent because she's been living in Santa Fe for a little over 2 years…]

 *** 

            "Lily?"

"What?" I said grimly, trying to keep the annoyed tone out of my voice.

"Will you lighten up already? Stop thinking about that stupid boy and make yourself useful."

I bitterly tried to hold back the tears that always formed behind my eyes whenever he was mentioned. It had already been over a year past the day he had promised to come…

"I can't, mother." I replied, desperately trying to find the words to explain the utter languish that had been weighing me down for the past 14 months.

"Why? He was just a filthy boy trying to make friends with someone rich so he could get some money!"

"No, mother! He promised to come! He _wanted _to come - he wanted to be with me!"

"But he didn't come. Open your eyes, girl - have you ever thought that maybe he never cared for you at all? He didn't love _you_ - only your money!"

"No!" I cried, angry now. Leaping from the bed I had been lying on, I stared loathfully at my mother. "You're wrong!"

With that I tore out of the house, slamming the door behind me. Her words had hit close to home and she knew it. 

I leaned against the side of the house, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. Sliding to the ground, I relinquished my battle and let the tears spill out. I stared through blurry eyes up at the sky.

Jack loved the sky. He says that there are too many buildings in New York; that the sky is much bigger out west.

The more I thought about him, the harder I cried. I had met him in Manhattan the summer of 1895. My family is very rich, my father being a lawyer and all. Jack, on the other hand, is about as poor as they come. He doesn't act it though, but my parents hate him anyway. I didn't care. 

When my father was transferred across the country to Santa Fe, New Mexico, we were devastated. Jack promised me he would save enough money for a train ride down, but he never showed. It's 1900 now, and still no Jack.

'Maybe she's right… maybe he _did only want my money…'_

No. That can't be right. It _isn't right. Jack probably just can't raise enough money; can't even leave New York…_

I stood up and wiped away the hot tears with the back of my hand. 

'Well,' I thought determinedly, 'if he can't come to me, I'll just have to go to him.'

***

Well, how'd ya like it so far? It'll get better…on to chapter 1!!!!

R+R please! Flames, compliments, and teddy bears always accepted!!!  


	2. If I Found You Would You Let Me Come And...

Do You Swear You Won't Forget Me?  
  
*Warnings: VERY SAPPY. That's all. for now anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN THEM ALL!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! v.v;; sorry. Disney owns 'em. But I own Sparkles!!! No stealing!!!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 01- If I Found You Would You Let Me Come and Stay?  
  
*** I bounded up the steps to the boarding house, softly rapping at the door with my fist. After a few agonizing minutes, Kloppman slowly opened the door, clearly not used to anybody actually _knocking_ on it. He recognized me in an instant and his eyes widened in surprise. I grinned.  
  
"Hey Kloppman. Is Jack here?"  
  
He nodded, still in shock, and motioned toward one of the back rooms.  
  
"Thanks." I said, pushing my way past him and heading eagerly down the hallway. I held my breath a little as I got closer to the door and was suddenly all too aware of my heart beating wildly in my chest.  
  
Slowing to a halt in front of the open doorway, I leaned against the frame and surveyed the scene before me  
  
Jack was sitting in a chair in front of a small table, which Racetrack was sitting on. There was a battered old couch pushed up against the far wall, and on it sat a dark haired boy and two girls, none of which I recognized. I remained invisible on the threshold of the entrance for a few precious moments before one of the girls with long hair noticed me.  
  
"Who's 'at?" She asked curiously, causing everyone to turn and look.  
  
"Sparkles!" Jack cried, leaping from his chair with an astonished look on his face. I grinned.  
  
"Hey Jacky."  
  
His eyes continued to grow wider as he stared at me disbelievingly.  
  
"Sparkles," he said again, "what are you doin' hea'? I thought you was in Santa Fe!"  
  
"I was, but when you never came I though I'd just." My voice trailed of as I noticed the uncomfortable look on Jack's face. "What's wrong?  
  
"N-nothin'. Hea' let me introduce you to dese guys. and, er, goils," he said, motioning to the three stranger on the couch, "dis," he began pointing to the dark haired boy, "is Spot Conlon."  
  
"Right," I said, recognizing his name. "From Brooklyn."  
  
"Yup." He grinned, "an' dis is my friend Tot." he added, referring to the girl that had pointed me out earlier. He playfully threw his arm around her shoulders, and she laughed and stood up.  
  
"Hey ya Sparkles, glad to meet ya" She said, smiling. "I'd like for you to meet Mouse."  
  
The second girl smiled and held out a hand. I smiled back and shook it politely.  
  
"So, uh why'd ya come back again?" Racetrack asked, leisurely jumping from the table.  
  
"Oh yeah" I said, turning to Jack. "Why didn't you come, Jacky?"  
  
"I, uh, well, um, er."  
  
"Sparkles!"  
  
I turned to see Bumlets grinning at me from the doorway.  
  
"Hey!" I said, grinning back. Bumlets and I Had become petty good friends when I lived in Manhattan. As a matter of affect, it was my friendship to him that introduced me to the newsies and, more importantly, Jack.  
  
"Why'r ya back?" He asked  
  
"I came to see Jack." I replied, realizing that I would have to explain that many more times.  
  
"Oh," he said, seeming a bit worried for a moment, but the feeling quickly vanished as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door," you'll never believe what happened!  
  
I heard everyone follow behind us; down the aisle, down the stairs, and out the front door.  
  
He finally stopped once we reached the street, kicking up dirt as we suddenly skidded to a halt. Letting go of my wrist, he turned and grinned at me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tot and Mouse and take a seat on the boarding house steps. Jack stopped close to me, facing me and Bumlets. Spot wasn't far behind.  
  
"So what happened?" I asked breathlessly, turning my attention back to Bumlets.  
  
"Well, - "  
  
" Hey, let me tell 'er!" Jack cut in, "she's my girlfriend." His words ended in a hollow silence and Spot coughed lightly behind him. Bumlets stared at Jack coldly.  
  
"She's my best friend; I'll tell 'er" he spat back.  
  
There was another awkward silence between us for a moment. 'What was that all about?' I thought as a shiver passed through my body. Ignoring it, I smiled at Bumlets. "Well.?"  
  
"Well," he continued, "ya know ol' Pulitza?" He jerked his head toward the World building. I nodded. "He raised the pape's price a whole dime." he said, and promptly sat next to Mouse on the steps.  
  
I stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"W-what?! That's crazy!" I yelled.  
  
"Don' worry, we took care a it." Spot assured me.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Jacky-boy hea started a strike."  
  
I whirled around and stared at Jack, eyebrows raised. "A strike?"  
  
He shrugged. "It worked."  
  
I grinned. "Tell me."  
  
~.~  
  
Mwaha. Too lazy to re-tell the WHOLE strike story; besides I'm sure everyone knows it. So, waddya think? It gets better, I promise. I'm still working on chapter 2, and it'll be a while before it's done, but don't give up on me! r+r!  
Flames, compliments, and teddy bears always accepted!!! 


	3. My Old Friend

**Do You Swear You Won't Forget Me?**

***Warnings:** VERY SAPPY.  Okay so maybe not _that sappy, but you get the point. Just watch out for it. That's all… for now anyway._

**Disclaimer:** I OWN THEM ALL!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  v.v;; sorry. Disney owns 'em. But I own Sparkles!!! No stealing!!! Oh, and ToT and Mouse own themselves. 

**Opening Comments:** Well, this chapter took me FOREVER to finish. I tried to finish it over spring break, really, I did! I cut an entire part of this story out. Don't worry, there'll probably end up being  a sequel to it anyway. 

Shout Outs~

**            Mushtmblr:**  Thank you! You're my first reviewer. ^^ Sorry this chapter took so long!

**            Fastdncer:** Heh heh, sorry about the update…

            **DxInsider:** ^.~ You'll find out.

            **Stage:** Yesh, Teddy *was* a good pres.—and there's Teddy Bears _now, aren't there? This isn't 1899! (Although I wish it is…)_

**            gloria:** Choices, choices, eh? An' I love Bumlets! Of _ course_ I'd include him! ^__^  Seriously though, people should start including the minor characters more…

            **Hush:** Yes, yes, the one and only Hush…um…^^;; You reviewed twice. But thanks!!! Don't worry, you'll be in there soon…if I decide you deserve it! Mwahaha! J/k, j/k…

            **silversapphire:** ::nods:: Conflict is always good. 

****

Chapter 02- _My Old Friend_

****

"So, Race, still gambling away your money down at the track?"

After I had been told the whole strike story in full detail (although judging by the looks I was given when Spot talked about Brooklyn's part in the story, he was stretching the truth a little), we walked around Manhattan for a while and tried to find the rest of the newsies.

Race raised his eyebrows. "Are youse kiddin' me? Wouldn't miss a race for nuttin'. 'Sept maybe a strike hea an' thea." He joked. "You know, da guys miss youse down thea. Can't tell a horse that'll run from one that won't."

I grinned. I used to spend a lot of time at the track with Race, betting on the horses -  and wishing I was the one riding them. I'd made pretty good friends with a few of the grooms and jockeys down there as well.

Before I knew it we were heading toward Tibby's; Jack and Bumlets following behind. Spot, ToT, and Mouse had returned to Brooklyn shortly earlier. 

 Race informed me of the goings-on at Sheepshead the past few weeks, and I listened to only the parts I was interested in. Bumlets turned a few cartwheels in the street, humming something about being the king of New York.

"Ehy, youse listinen' ta me?" 

"Huh?", I asked, shifting my gaze from Bumlets back to Racetrack, "What'd you say?"

Jack cut him off before he could speak with his cheerful announcement that we had arrived.

Loud, cheerful discourse confirmed that the rest of the newsies had indeed retreated to Tibby's for supper, and I grinned at Jack nervously before entering. We filed in after Racetrack and Bumlets, and a hush fell over the group as they caught sight of me.

"Sparkles! What're you doin' heah'?!"

I grinned at the shock on their faces and took a seat across from Mush and Kid Blink in  a booth. Jack slid in beside me and Bumlets pulled up a chair at the foot of the table. It wasn't long before Specs, Dutchy, Boots, Skittery, and a few other newsies crowded around the table as well. I didn't see what was quite so interesting about my return, but everybody was bursting with questions: why _was I back? How did I get here? Was I going to stay for long? _

I gladly answered most of their questions, relieved that I could tell them all at once instead of relaying it over and over. Soon interest died down and most of the boys returned to their own seats.

"So where's Davey tanight?" Jack asked, glancing around. I'd heard of David when the strike story was explained to me earlier, and I was actually hoping to meet him.

"Dunno," said Skittery nonchalantly. "Seen Sarah lately?"

Jack shook his head, staring down at his plate. 

"Who's Sarah?" I asked softly.

It was quiet.

"Um, well, she's, er…"

Suddenly, Dutchy's chair gave out from under him and he crashed to the ground.

"Dutchy!"

"Youse alright?" Specs asked, helping him up.

"Yeah," Dutchy answered, grinning sheepishly. He glanced at Jack, who returned a small curt nod, and picked up his chair, sitting in it again and promptly stuffing his face with potatoes. 

Shortly thereafter, the waiter showed up at our crowded table with a check. Everyone began emptying their pockets of change and spilling them on to the table. I took my change form the train station out of my pocket and placed it on the table as well to pay for my share.

We sat there long after the waiter had taken our money and our dirty plates. Jack wanted to hear everything about Santa Fe, whilst the others wanted to know what the newsies there were like. Soon the sun began to set, and the boys slowly began to drift out of Tibby's. Finally, Jack, Bumlets, Race, and I left the small restaurant to return to the lodging house.

**** 

            "Hey Klopp, got an extra bunk?" 

            Kloppman nodded at Jack, his eyes twinkling at me. He lifted the register book onto the counter and Jack hurriedly scribbled his name under Snoddy's. He dropped his changed on the counter and Kloppman took it. Racetrack signed in next, then handed the pencil to me.

            I hesitated a moment, then signed my name in the empty slot. It was then that I realized I had spent my only money at Tibby's. I turned to Jack.

            "What's da matta'?"

            "I don't have any more money." I mumbled. The rest of the newsies who were crowded around the counter heard me, and everyone started digging in their pockets and counting money. Pennies were being shoved into my hand until I had enough money to pay for the night's rent, plus a shower and breakfast. I gave a lopsided grin, beaming.

 "Thanks, guys." I dropped the coins on the counter and followed Jack up the stairs.

"You can't wear that selling tomorrow," he said on the way, referring to my blouse and skirt. "Here, I'm sure I can find something…"

I glanced at him skeptically as we entered the bunk room. Poker games were still scattered here and there, but most of the newsies were climbing under their bunks and blocking out their noisy companions. Jack went off after some clothes, and I found an empty bunk underneath a newsy I didn't know. One of the new kids, I supposed.

Jack jogged across the room toward me, and armful of clothes in tow. 

"Here," he said, dropping them on the small table next to my bunk, "These should  fit you." 

"Thanks."

"Alright! Lights out, boys!"

The room grew dark as lanterns were being snuffed out all around. The kid in the bunk across from mine leaned over and blew out the small flame burning in the lantern between the beds.

"G'nite, Sparks." Jack said quietly, before turning and climbing into his bunk.

****

            **Closing Comments: **Well? Whaddya think? Not exactly something worth all this wait, I know. But don't worry! Chapter 3 starts to get way more interesting ^___^.It's already over halfway done, and it should be posted sometime this week. I hope XD. Hehe~ review!


	4. Well Who Said You Needed One?

Do You Swear You Won't Forget Me?  
  
Warnings: VERY SAPPY. Okay so maybe not that sappy, but you get the point. Just watch out for it. That's all… for now anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN THEM ALL!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! v.v;; sorry. Disney owns 'em. But I own Sparkles!!! No stealing!!!  
  
Opening Comments: Sorry, this took me longer than I thought ^^;; This chapter gets better though; promise.  
  
Shout Outs~  
  
Stage: Oh, yes, I love getting 'Santa Fe' stuck in people's heads ^___^.  
  
ButterScotchSnicher: Um….;; You can have Snitch, I guess. Everyone else's taken… give me your newsie name and I'll give you a cameo.  
  
Spot Colons: Thanks for reviewing, and no. Spot is taken. By ToT. This brings me to an important matter – if you review (this applies to everyone who reads this), please don't ask me to make you anyone's girl; especially Spot's. As I said before, he's taken XD.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Chapter 03- Well Who Said You Needed One?  
  
***  
  
"Up! Up! Sell da papes, sell da papes! Carrying da bannah!"  
  
  
  
Kloppmann's wake up call stirred me from my sleep a little earlier than I would have liked the next morning. Forgetting where I was for a moment, I figured I was dreaming and ignored him.  
  
A few seconds later I was being woken up by Jack, who was gently shaking my shoulders.  
  
"C'mon, Sparks, youse don't wanna be late on you foist day back, do youse?"  
  
I halfheartedly swatted at him and rolled over.  
  
"Ehy, what's da matta wit youse!? Youse t'ink dose papahs is gonna sell demselves?" Race's loud voice startled me from my dream state, and I finally rolled over and stood sleepily on my feet.  
  
"Atta goil." Mush grinned, ruffling my hair as he passed. I threw my pillow at him, missed, and nailed Kid Blink in the back. He turned around, a bit confused, and picked up the pillow.  
  
"Who t'rew dis?"  
  
Everyone pointed to me.  
  
Blink smirked and launched the pillow back. I quickly ducked behind Jack, and the pillow struck a half asleep Skittery.  
  
Skittery glared down at it for a moment, then picked it up and flung it into the crowd.  
  
"Pillow fight!" someone yelled, and suddenly a flurry of pillows and feathers were flying through the air. Kloppmann franticly tried to stop them, but to no avail.  
  
I took my chance and ducked out into the washroom, unseen in the confusion. I quickly took a shower and put on the various articles of extra clothing Jack had given me the night before – someone's old pair of slacks, a button down shirt, and an oversized vest.  
  
By the time I was dressed, so were most of the rest of the newsies. I walked back into the bunk room and grabbed Bumlets' hat off his bedpost, trotting up next to Jack who was just about to head outside.  
  
"Hope the headline's good." I declared, fitting the hat on my head.  
  
"Doedn't mattah." Jack stated flatly.  
  
"I know, I know," I grinned. "Headlines don't sell papes…"  
  
"…Newsies sell papes." Bumlets finished, coming up from behind us and snatching his hat back.  
  
The rest of the newsies came clomping and hollering down the stairs and out into the street after us.  
  
The way to the distribution office wasn't really that far, but it took everyone twice as long to get there due to play swordfights, a few brawls here and there, and, of course, the dancing. Bumlets, Dutchy, and Mush started in with their flips and impressive dance steps, and soon the others followed suit. We reached the D.O. without a run in with the Delanceys, much to my delight, and I followed closely behind Jack at the head of the pack.  
  
"Hurry it up, Weasel." Jack called through the closed shade, impatiently ringing the bell.  
  
"Hold your horses, Cowboy," Weasel griped from the other side. He pulled up the shade an set his book open on the counter. "What'll it be?" he asked, without looking up.  
  
"The usual." Jack answered flatly, sliding two quarters through the gate. He grabbed the papers from Morris and stepped aside.  
  
"Look who's back." Weasel grumbled, not acting the least bit surprised when he saw me. "Your family move back?"  
  
"I ran away," I grinned triumphantly.  
  
Weasel raised his eyebrows at me, but didn't press any further. "How many'll it be?"  
  
I glanced at Jack and rested my elbows against the counter, leaning foreword.  
  
"Listen, Mr. Weisel…I just got off the train last night, and, well, I don't have any money. You wouldn't mind letting it slide for today would you?" I asked sweetly.  
  
Weasel hesitated. "Uh…"  
  
"Please?" I asked again, leaning closer. He gawked at me for a moment, then leaned back against his chair and coughed into his hand.  
  
"How many do you want?"  
  
"Eighty, please."  
  
"You'll pay me back tomorrow, you hear?" he avoided looking at me, but I nodded anyway.  
  
It took Morris a few seconds to get all the papers, and when I tried to take them out from under the gate, he held them back firmly.  
  
"Well well, well, what have we here?" he snickered. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Give me the papers, Morris."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because I paid good money for 'em."  
  
"Give 'er the papes an' leave 'er alone, ya bum." Jack ordered.  
  
"Why would you care?" Oscar sneered. Jack glared at him and roughly grabbed the papers from Morris, handing them to me and trotting down the steps. I followed, a bit confused, but shook off the awkward feeling again.  
  
Jack and I set off to sell before the others took the good spots, and settled for the square where people were milling around. I took a seat on a nearby bench and sifted trough the headlines until I found one that caught my eye: Local man shoots record amount of pigeons.  
  
I picked up my stack of papers and slipped into the crowd.  
  
"Local man murders millions!" I shouted, holding up a paper to be seen through the crowd. Immediate people curiously came over and bought a few papes.  
  
I caught Jack's eye through the mass of people and he grinned. I smiled back and continued moving through the crowd, selling papers and calling out false headlines or, as Jack called it, 'improving the truth'.  
  
As I was selling a paper to a benevolent old man, my remaining stack of newspapers was ripped out of my hands from behind.  
  
Whirling around, I came face to face with Morris Delancey.  
  
"Ehy!" I shouted, forgetting my customer. "Give those back!"  
  
"Where's Jackey-boy when you need 'im, sweet t'ing?" he sniveled.  
  
I narrowed my eyes dangerously and made a grab for the stolen papers. As Morris skipped to the side to avoid me, the papers were grabbed from his hands. I whirled around again and this time stood facing a smirking Oscar.  
  
"Hey, hey," he said, ignoring me and turning to his brother. "That ain't no way ta treat a lady. 'Specially one dat's single."  
  
I stared at him, dumbfounded.  
  
"Single? What're you talking about, 'single'?." An unexpected fear twanged in my stomach and I made another grab for the papes. The sneering scab threw them to the ground, grinding them into the dust.  
  
"You scabba', I paid for those!" I yelled, enraged.  
  
Just then Jack noticed the quarrel and shoved his way over to us.  
  
"Well, well, I's knew youse two was rotten, but dis is low." He said, stepping in between me and the Delancys. "An' youse should know bettah than ta mess wit Sparkles hea"  
  
Oscar snorted. "Whadda you care? Shouldn't you be off protectin' Sarah?"  
  
Jacks eyes widened. "Oscar…"  
  
"Jack?" I asked, glancing from Oscar to the newsie before me, my heart pounding in my chest. "Who's Sarah?"  
  
"Wait, you mean you haven't told 'er 'bout Sarah yet? Shame shame, Cowboy." Oscar faked being unaware.  
  
"Jack, who's Sarah?' I repeated, a lump rising in my throat.  
  
By this time, more of our fellow newsies had noticed what was going on and curiously wandered over to where we were standing, dust and newspapers swirling about.  
  
"Listen Sparks," Jack began, defeat showing in his eyes. "When youse left hea', an'…an' we had da strike an' all, an' den I met Davey an' his family…"  
  
'No, no, no,' I thought, shaking my head; already in disbelief of what was yet to be said. My eyes scanned the surrounding crowd, searching for a way to be away from this place, out of this moment. My eyes fell on Bumlets.  
  
He took a step forward, glowering at Jack as the newsie continued to fumble over his words.  
  
"…I met Sarah and I thought youse wasn't comin' back, so I-"  
  
"How could you do dis to me Jack?" I asked quietly, hoping he didn't notice how badly my voice was shaking. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!"  
  
He took a step back, and I took a step forward.  
  
"Sparkles, listen-"  
  
"No! You t'ink you can just forget about me an' move on when you promised me, you promised me, Jack, that you'd come an' be wit' me? You t'ink I'd just forget about you; about us?"  
  
"Sparkles-"  
  
"Shut up!" I yelled, my body shaking with anger and betrayal.  
  
Bumlets reached out to grab my arm, and I wrenched myself away. "Leave me alone!"  
  
I shoved my way through the crowd, heading toward the lodging house without a backwards glance at the people I once trusted as friends.  
  
****  
  
Closing Comments: And now the fun begins! ^.~ 


	5. I'm Alone But I Ain't Lonely

**Do You Swear You Won't Forget Me?**

**Warnings:** VERY SAPPY.  Okay so maybe not _that sappy, but you get the point. Just watch out for it. That's all… for now anyway._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em. I DO, however, own Sparkles,

**Opening Comments:** I'd like to give a big THANK YOU to Stage for helping me out with this chapter. It would've been finished sooner but it needed major revamping

Shout Outs~

**ButterScotchSnitcher: **Okay, I'll try to fit you in somewhere…

**Stage: **^^ Oh yes, soo much fun.

**Rae Kelly: **T'anks! 

**ToT: **You didn't review, but you've told me what you think of my story and I thank you. ^^ Now review this chapter! XD;;;

**Belle: **So would I! Oh, wait…

**Holiday:** Thank you. And you can thank Stage as well, or you wouldn't EVER know what happens next ^_^;;

**Mouse: ** Hey Mouse!!!!! Thanks for your review! Here's your next chapter!

****

Chapter 04- I'm Alone But I Ain't Lonely

****

            "Sparkles! Sparkles, come back!"

            Jack made a grab for me as I left, but I darted quickly around the mobs of people in the square. I could hear him behind me, calling out my name and begging me to listen. 

            Listen to what? Listen to him make up some lame excuse?

            Dodging in and out of groups of people, I managed to lose him. I stopped for a moment, only to realize that Jack – and Bumlets- would be waiting a the lodging house for me to return.

            I changed my course. This time I headed straight for Sheepshead, knowing that I could find comfort, as well as a shoulder to cry on, with my old friends at the track.

***

            By the time I'd reached Sheepshead, Jack was long gone. Still afraid to return to the lodging house, I dodged the guards and slipped to the backside of the track the way Race had showed me years earlier.

            I shoved my hands in my pockets and, making sure to keep my head down, walked briskly down the shedrows.  A few people looked my way, but no one said anything or tried to stop me.

            I slowed when I reached the end of the barn and made my way throught the crowds to the warm-up paddock. It seemed that a race was going to be run soon, because horses were being tacked up and and jockeys were ready. People were lined up along the fence watching. I recognized a few but not many. 

            "Ehy 'Bit! Dat hoss youse on don't look loike it can run much fastah den youse!"

            "You jus' wait! I'll have your money befoir youse'll even know dat da race is ova'!"

            I whipped my head around at that last comment. I knew that voice! I shoved my way through the crowd to the fence and leaned over it.

            "Heya Two-Bit!," I called, "when'd _you get your license?"_

            The afore mentioned looked around for the source of my voice, and his face split into a big grin when he saw me.

            "Sparkles! Hi!" Two-Bit took his hand of the rein to wave at me, and his mount took advantage of the extra slack. The colt shot forward, taking Two-Bit by surprize. I laughed despite myself.

            Seeing Two-Bit in a jockey's saddle took my mind off Jack for a while, but as soon as I laughed it came rushing back to me. Bit got his mount under control just in time to see my face fall, and his surprized look became one of concern. Before he could say anything, thankfully, they were called out to the track. 

            I satyed around long enough to see the outcome of the race (Two-Bit was right about his mount – the colt proved to be faster than he looked and came in third) and to talk to my old friends a bit.

            When I had left for Santa Fe, Two-Bit was an aspiring exercise rider. Everyone who hung around the track  very long knew he was talented enough to be a jockey, but no trainer wanted a 'street rat' riding for them. 

            "Den I got on dis little filly…'ad a nasty case of colic when she was a yearlin' an' was a lot smaller dan the rest. I got on 'er tho and she ran fasta' den any otha' hoss on da track," he finished with a grin.

            "Yeah an' 'er traina' wanted Bit ridin' for him, so now's he's got his liscence an' everytin'."

            "Yeah t'anks Snaffy." Bit said scornfully, cuffing Snaffle in the arm. We were hanging around the saddling paddock while Bit cooled off his mount. The colt stood rather calmly in the center of the group while I patted absentmindedly at his soft muzzle. Bit had finished collecting the money he'd won on bets against the colt, and suddenly remembered the lead rope in his hands.

            "Aw man, I gotta git him back befoire Alec kills me."  

            He turned to go, then stopped and looked back at me.

            "Ya' know Sparks, Alec takes pretty kindly ta goils. I could ask 'im to let youse exercise 'is hosses sometime."

            "Yeah Sparkles, now it's your turn for a license." One of the other girls told me. I turned to face her.

            Dart was one of the few female grooms, and I had been among their ranks before I left. Everyone knew I wanted to be a jockey, but everyone also knew that no trainer would _ever_ hire a girl – they claimed it was "too dangerous for women".¹

            "Very funny, Dart." I said dryly.

            "What, youse don't wanna ride no more?" Bit asked in disbelief.

            "Yeah, isn't dat why youse came back?"

            "Well, no – I mean _yes,_ I still want to ride, but no, that's not why I came back."

            "Den why did youse?"

            "Because I wanted to…to see Jack."

            "…oh. Sorry."

"Wait," I looked around in shock, "you guys knew?"

"Race tolds us." Two-Bit said quietly.

There were a few moments of silence. A few of the grooms looked down at their feet and shuffled them in the dirt, but others just stood there with sorry looks that I didn't need to see plastered on their faces.

"Listen Sparkles, forget about Jack. He's a jerk anyway."

"No, Dart, I can't forget it. And I can't hide around here forever." I realized, and, turning on my heels, headed back to the lodging house.

****

¹ Which is a bunch of bullcrap. It's just as dangerous for men! So there.

**Closing Comments:** I hope that wasn't too short. Was that too short? Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Either way, read and review!


	6. Guess That Everything You Heard About Is...

**Do You Swear You Won't Forget Me?**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em. I DO, however, own Sparkles, and anyone else you don't recognize. So **don't steal them!** Unless I give you permission. Which is an oxymoron. 

**A/N:** The other day my muse woke up, for which I am grateful, and so are you. This chapter took forever, and I apologize. The rest will come sooner.

I'd like to give one collective **shout out** to all of my reviewers. You're the only reason I keep writing, so thanks!

**Read this!** You'll notice that this chapter is written in third person instead of first. I'll do that when I want you to know what other characters are thinking. It shouldn't be too confusing.

**Also important!** I've reposted a few of the other chapters, with only minor tweaks. I've also changed Sparkles' real name from 'Sandra' to 'Lily'. I simply decided I like the latter over the former. And no, although I am a Radio Free Roscoe fan, my character has nothing to do with RFR's Lily Randall. Thank you, and enjoy!

****

Chapter 05 – Guess That Everything You Heard About Is True

****

            Bumlets leaned backwards in his chair until his shoulder blades touched the wall behind hi. His face was set in a worried expression as he vacantly surveyed the room. It was alive with energy, every newsie wanting to tell the story of how he'd sold his hundredth paper, or how he narrowly escaped the Bulls after running off with his 'free' meal.

            "What's wit you, Bum?" Bumlets didn't notice as his fellow newsie made himself comfortable in the seat beside him, because just as Racetrack was sitting down, the Lodging House door clattered open. In walked Sparkles, her shoulders hunched but her head held high. 

            Bumlets vaulted foreword, the two front legs of his chair slamming against the ground. In his attempt to squeeze past both Racetrack and the table at full speed, his leg caught the inside of his abandoned chair and he half tripped, half jumped over Race's knees. Bumlets shook free of the chair and it clattered to the ground next to a bewildered Racetrack.

            "Sparks," be began, slightly out of breath when he reached her, "where've you been?"

            Sparkles stared ahead. "Out," she answered, oblivious to her friend's concerned eyes.

            Her gaze seemed reluctant to meet his, and instead it swept searchingly around the room.

            "Where's Jack?" she finally peered out at him from beneath stubborn wisps of hair that had shaken themselves loose from underneath her hat. Bumlets hesitated.

            "He's upstairs, but - "

            Sparkles shook her head, guessing what he was going to tell her. Her eyes stared ahead again, this time focusing on the stairway. "I have to talk to him."

            She was halfway up the stairs before he could think of anything to say that would stop her, and by that time it was too late.

****

            Jack lay flat on his bunk, his hands tucked behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. He could still feel the eyes of his fellow newsies burning into him that morning; still see the look of betrayal on Sparkles' face. Whatever reasons he may have head for turning back from the train station seemed to mean nothing as he watched her run from him.

            Jack opened his eyes again and flicked them towards the window at his left. They sky was dark, and as far as he knew Sparkles hadn't returned yet. 

He should probably go look for her, he thought, because anything could happen to a lone girl at night, and no matter the circumstances, he couldn't leave her on her own.

            With a sigh, Jack swung his legs over the side of the bunk, and no sooner had his feet touched the floor than the bunkroom door swung open. In its wake stood a very determined looking Sparkles. They each stepped out into the aisle between the rows of bunks, and Jack couldn't help but feel like a cornered animal.

            "Sparks, I was startin' to get worried…I - " She held up a hand to stop him. 

            "Save it, Cowboy." Her tone was bitter. "I want an explanation. Who's Sarah, and why didn't you tell me?"

            "Sparkles, you've gotta unda'stand - "

            The blonde's eyes narrowed. "Who. Is. She?"

Jack stood quiet for a moment.

"She's…well she's my…my girlfriend." 

There was silence.

Sparkles closed her eyes, wishing he hadn't just said that. Wishing that sick feeling in her stomach was gone…

"She's David's sister, an'..an'…I don't know why I didn't tell youse. I guess I jus' t'ought - "

"T'ought what, that I was jus' going to forget?"

Jack narrowed his eyes ever so slightly at the smaller girl. He'd had enough of this.

"Don't do dat, Sparks. _Listen_ ta me. Manhattan's the only home I've eva' known; dese guys are my _family_. When you were hea' - " he leaned against the bunk frame – "when you were hea' all I'se wanted ta do was get away." He gestured in the air. "Go someplace where I wasn't dirt unda'neath someone's feet. And when you were forced to move to New Mexico¹…"

Sparkles let her hands drop to her sides with a sigh. "When I left, you realized just how much freedom you really had, right? The freedom to make your _own_ choices."

Jack smiled slightly despite the situation. Funny how she always seemed to be able to read him like a book. He was surprised that he was able to keep Sarah a secret for so long.

Another awkward silence fell upon them even as Jack realized what he had just thought.

Had it really been worth it? Manhattan for Santa Fe? Freedom over love? His happiness versus hers?

Jack continued. "I was going to leave," his voice was nearly inaudible. "I was on my way to da station, an' I should'a been happy 'bout it. But instead all I could t'ink about was everythin' I was leavin' behind. Every_one_ I was leavin' behind."

"And that's when you turned back." She finished for him.

He swallowed and studied the girl before him. Her gaze was now settled on the dusty floor to her right.

He thought about Sarah. She had needed him, too. And he had needed her. So had everyone else, or so it seemed.

"Sparkles. I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry. But I still believe dat I made the _right decision._"

Suddenly she was alive again.

 "How can you say you're sorry!?" The bitter tone was back in her voice, and her blue eyes flashed. "Do you t'ink that's going to set ev'rything right? Maybe in your world, Jack, but _not_ in mine. You may have been happy here, but I still had ta suffa' without you, without my friends, and without the only kind of freedom that I'd ever known!"

"Sparkles..." He took a step closer. She took a step back.

"_You_ had a choice, Jack. I didn't."

He clenched his jaw. "What do you t'ink was gonna happen when I came, Lily?" The use of her real name caused her anger subside. "Do you t'ink you're family was jus' gonna accept me all of a sudden?"

Jack noticed a movement to her left, near the doorway. It was Bumlets. Sparkles didn't seem to notice. 

"Well…no…"

"Right, no." He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Dey would've acted the same as dey always did towards me. Maybe even worse. I would've jus' ended up sellin' papes again, same as always. Only dis time I'd be wit'out my friends in a place where I didn't even have a chance of a future."

"I guess I never t'ought of it dat way." Sparkles slid her hat off her head, eyes sweeping the floor in front of her. She looked up.

"Why'd you promise to come, den?"

"Because den I couldn't t'ink of being wit'out you. It's different now Sparks. But you still have friends hea', and I intend to stay one of them."

"No…" her angry tone was now despondent, and Bumlets nearly started behind her. "No, you're wrong. I don't have anyt'ing anymore."

Bumlets caught Jack's eye, a hint of pain in their depths. Suddenly Jack understood, and gave a small nod in the direction of his comrade.

Sparkles straightened, looking Jack squarely in the eye. "I'm sorry it had to be this way, Jack. And I'm sorry I couldn't be what you needed me to be."

Turning swiftly on her heels, Sparkles brushed past Bumlets without comprehending his presence, and disappeared out the door. 

****

**Closing Comments:** I really don't know what to say about this chapter, except that I hope it was worth the wait. I took me forever to crank this out, because I couldn't decide if I wanted the two to be yelling at each other of crying. I decided on both, but what do you think? I accept all kinds of reviews, so let me know!


End file.
